bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bionicle Wiki
Welcome to the Main Page disscussion. Archives: *Talk:The BIONICLE Wiki/Archive I *Talk:The BIONICLE Wiki/Archive II *Talk:The Bionicle Wiki/Archive III BPedia Link Is it just me or is anybody else getting a broken server connection apology when they click on the Hyperlink that should lead to BPedia? Theres a problem in BPedias Mediawiki software and The Oracle (the webmaster) is trying to fix it. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Signed out Wel, this doesn't really have much to do with the front page, but I set myself on 'Keep me signed in on this computer' But if I leave my computer on, or leave it on standby then it signs me out.... Uhh, why? FIREWORKS!!!!!! 01:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) That function doesn't work properly. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 09:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Um, yes it does. I use it. (: --'TDG (Talk)' 07:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I use it as well. And I assure you that it ''does work. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) It just me? Or did the main page suddenly change a little? Or am I losing it?Blahmarrow 23:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) !!IMPORTANT!! - site rename Herofactopedia has been renamed to HeroPedia. Please update the main page and all other links. Our url is the same. Please change all links. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it. Tell me if I missed any. - Mata Nui Talk 15:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hero factory (perhaps) ending--start bugging lego about Bionicle. Hey, any Bionicle fan to see this page; ther are rumours that hero factory is ending!!!!!!! Isn't this great? Hopfully Lego will come to their senses & bring back Bionicle! I mean, we all know ending Bionicle was the worst decision in the history of buisness--if not the worst in history in general!!! How about we start pestering Lego (the more letters a day, the better) to bring back Bionicle, pointing out their bad sales, their dropped popularity, & Bionicle's undying legacy. Please support this view with comments, & have fun bugging Lego! 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Unanimous Can u confirm this?Blahmarrow 19:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it's moved out of "most popular" with Lego's home page, & I think V. 4.0 is just fizzling out, because of the lack of information about it. 19:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Unanimous Sweet.Blahmarrow 22:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why do we not have the chat feature?Blahmarrow 21:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Because I tried adding it, and people didn't like it, so I removed it. If you really think that it would help, I'll consider adding it again. - Mata Nui Talk 22:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just thinking of a way to send private messages to each member, rather then the main talking style, to improve security during this matter. That way links and messages would be safe from others.Blahmarrow 22:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I have enabled the chat. - Mata Nui Talk 21:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.User: Blahmarrow 00:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Join wiki?.... Here's a question for admins; how can I join this wiki and others like it? I mean, I'm sick' being "user", or "unanimous". After all, I added the bit about Hero Craptery - factory, - ending. And, if you want my other internet account, just go to, "Flipnote Hatena.com", type into the search box "Matoro", and then go to my account from the result. It's simple, see the top right of the screen? There's two options on it. "Sign up" and "Log in" Click sign up, and you'll be given a screen that asks for your wanted user name, email, etc. hope it helps! Blahmarrow has just told you that 23:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! No problem. Blahmarrow has just told you that 20:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work!?! :What happened? Were you able to click on the "Sign Up" link in the corner? If so, were you able to fill out the information? Did it give you an error message? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku]]{Whine Here} { } 01:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, after I started an account, it told me to sign in. When I did, it said either my password/username was wrong, then it said My account, Toa Oneek, didn't exist! and when I tried to re-sign up, it said "Oneek" was already in use!! Any ideas? Perhaps vandlism??? ::Did you sign in as Toa Oneek or Oneek? There definitely seems to be an account named Oneek that was just made here, but there is no account named Toa Oneek. If you tried to put Toa Oneek as your username, it would not log in. Otherwise, I would say just try again - you might have typed your password wrong. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::$#@&*! It says my password is wrong, but refuses to e-mail me a new one! Now what??? :::Not much you can do apart from making another account, and making sure you have the right password. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I,ve joined under the username Haidron. Thx! :::Awesome! Now that you're a user, don't forget to leave your signature at the end of your messages, using four tildes (~~~~, or by pressing the signature button at the top of the page. I'm glad you were finally able to get your account sorted out. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it!22:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Haidron :::Congrats man! Welcome to TBW! Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 23:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC)